saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Mizusawa
Jin Mizusawa is is a high-school student and a player of Endless Utopia Online. He is set to be one of the main antagonists of REDACTED. He attends Bakusou Academy with his childhood friend, Mizuki Izumi. Appearance In-Game Jin wears lots of dark-colored clothing. His in-game avatar wears a dark violet, form-fitting tunic under a chainmail vest; dark leather trousers tucked into black leather boots; lightweight gunmetal grey greaves, gauntlets, and chest armor; and his signature black long-coat with purple scar-like designs, twin coattails, a high collar, black hood, and a set of custom buckles sewn into it. He wears a belt around his chest, holding his Shadow Sparrow to his back, and another belt around his waist in a lopsided manner for pouches of extra materials. Another belt around his left thigh holds an emergency combat knife should his Shadow Sparrow be knocked out of his hand. He wears a skull mask that intimidates those who see it; the intimidation factor only increases when Jin puts his hood so that only this terrifying mask is shown. When he initiates REDACTED, Jin becomes hunched over, his mask gains an aura of shadow around it that is shaped into a canine-like design, and shadows begin to waft off his arms and legs. Real Life In real life, Jin commonly wears the standard uniform of Bakusou Academy, being a black stylized blazer, slacks, dress shoes, and a white button-up dress shirt and a loose grey necktie. Like Akira, Jin keeps his blazer unbuttoned and his dress shirt's top button undone, though he keeps his necktie on until school is over. On days off, Jin wears black, high-collar jackets with grey t-shirts, dark-colored skinny jeans, and black high-top sneakers. Background Jin lived a relatively normal life. His father was an avid hunter, and taught Jin everything he needed to know about hunting. Every now and then, Jin and his father would go hunting together, and Jin would always look forward to their next trip. One of these trips led to Jin meeting a lovely girl who he quickly befriended. As it turns out, this girl went to school with Jin. School, however, delayed their trips. Jin was a smart boy, highly intellectual. But his performance in school was lackluster and he was on the borderline of failing his class. Disappointing both himself and his son, Jin's father postponed their next hunting trip until Jin could bring his grades up to a stable level. In fact, Jin's father beat Jin severely upon finding out about his son's poor grades. The beating was enough to cause trauma and slight psychological damage. This trauma became a deep-rooted fear, forcing Jin to keep his grades up so that his father wouldn't do such a thing to him again. With a love of hunting and a fear of disappointing his father, Jin now attends Bakusou Academy alongside his childhood friend. Personality Simply put, Jin is a stoic man who enjoys the thrill of the hunt. His incredible intellect and insight into animal behavior allows him to calculate and predict exactly how his prey will behave next. He's become an incredibly cunning and manipulative individual, engineering drama between fellow students sheerly for amusement. Jin is also extremely cocky and overconfident, toying with opponents and prey before brutally executing them. Jin himself is nihilistic, believing that the strongest should do their duty and eradicate the weak. He has an odd habit of eating raw eggs IRL. His reasoning behind it is that raw eggs contain plenty of protein, and that a hunter needs to be prepared to hunt at all times. He has an innate desire to remain at the top, stemming from a moment of abuse he suffered as a child. Jin will stop at nothing to ensure he is the best, and that he will not lose to anyone. He also bears a soft spot for Mizuki, becoming overly protective of her and scaring off anyone who may hurt her; Jin is unaware of why he does this, but Mizuki knows exactly why. Having spent many years hunting, Jin hides a bestial and animalistic nature deep within him. This side is absolutely brutal, bordering on cannibalistic and psychopathic. Having been beaten severely in the past helped to develop this side of Jin's personality. Very rarely does he ever show this side, but when he does, say good-bye to your existence. If sufficiently provoked, Jin's bestial side will show and scare the absolute hell out of anyone bearing witness to this. There are times when Jin mimics the awakening of this side of him to scare people off, though it's nowhere near as scary if this side of him is truly out and about. Abilities Endless Utopia Online * Race: Fiend * Aera Type: Conjuration * Occupation: Sword for Hire/Nomad * Main Equipment ** Shadow Sparrow ** Throwing knives Being a Fiend, Jin is granted a natural affinity towards Darkness. He has trained himself intensely with this element, achieving an abnormally large amount of Aera compared to most Fiends. With his previous experiences in hunting, Jin is able to wield and shape Darkness into arrows in conjunction with his personal weapon, the Shadow Sparrow. The Shadow Sparrow is a pair of Kama sickles designed to combine into a bladed bow for long-range attacks. With this, Jin can channel his Darkness into the weapon and let loose arrows made of pure Darkness. Jin is also able to change the properties of the arrows so that they can explode, or use non-lethal arrowheads. When the Shadow Sparrow is in its dual Kama form, Jin can channel his Darkness into the weapons to create shadow blades that increase the lethality of the weapon. His throwing knives are simple, cheap, and effective. However, Jin has learned to embed Dark energy into the knives so that they act as explosives. While these explosions can be lethal, Jin can control how much energy to embed in the knife, allowing him to use them as smoke-bombs for quick escapes or distractions. He can also control when one of these knives detonates, allowing him to back-up his shadow traps should they fail him. Jin's Energy Bending affinity is with Conjuration, which he has trained extensively to summon specialized traps. His most common trap is the "Leg-Clamp" trap. When activated, the trap will clamp deep into the prey's limb, immobilizing them so that Jin can move in for the kill. However, the more elaborate the trap, the more Aera used. Because of this, Jin must be careful with how elaborate the traps he summons are. With his predictive mind, Aera usage is easily conserved for his Shadow Sparrow and throwing knives. He's also trained in Transmutation to allow himself to generate a bow-string for Shadow Sparrow, as well as generate Arrows, abandoning the need for a quiver. He'll plan out exactly how to lead his target into a series of traps, then execute them no problem. Jin is also capable of REDACTED, allowing him to boost his Aera significantly, sending it far above its usual limits. However, Jin becomes a feral beast in this form and passively drains Aera. Melee efficiency is boosted tremendously, and Jin's abilities with Darkness become primitive, yet deadly. His normal self uses Darkness to create claws on his arms/legs to allow for swift executions. But in this state, Jin's claws become more savage and primitive, effective in tearing apart any living being without sufficient armor, natural endurance, or quick-enough reaction times. Trivia * Most of Jin's concept comes from Kamen Rider Amazons. * As previously stated, Jin often eats raw eggs. * Jin enjoys the company of dogs more than he does cats. He particularly likes German Shepherds, and would like to own one someday. * Because of his father's beating, Jin had a lapse in consciousness where he sought out Mizuki and declared his love for her, though he barely remembers the memory and interprets it as her coddling and comforting him. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Male Category:EUO Player Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Fiend (EUO)